


I Know You

by onceuponahungergames



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Some angst, Swan Queen - Freeform, otp for days, precious babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahungergames/pseuds/onceuponahungergames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma's POV after the 5x08 SQ "need a light" scene...<br/>"Tell me what you're afraid of."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You

“Tell me what you’re afraid of,” Regina pleads. I can’t look at her. I can’t tell her the truth. But, I must. She has to know. I gather all my courage to speak the truth that’s been holding me down, but _they_ show up. They start yelling at her. And then, _he_ takes my dagger from her. Not just takes, but _yanks_ it from her. _You don’t fucking touch Regina_. “Are you alright?” he asks. _Asshole_ , I want to say, but right now, I’m too angry with him and the rest of them to even utter a word.

I take my dagger and the box on the well and leave them behind me. I storm off into the woods without a backwards glance, but I feel Regina’s eyes burning into my back. She’ll give me time. She’s smart enough. That can’t be said for the other three. Maybe Dad can talk some sense into mom, but that’s debatable. Hook is bound to come looking for me. He really shouldn’t though if he fears for his life.

Yeah. I’m mad at Hook. He shouted at Regina and snatched the dagger from her hand. She should have killed him on the spot.

“You should have killed him on the spot, dearie.” I spin around and see Rumplestiltskin leaning up against a tree. “You… you’re back?” I stutter. The demon laughs. “You can’t get away from me that easily, Swan.” I fall to my knees and hold my head in my hands. I’ve had it. I’ve had it with these visions, these dark thoughts, everything. “GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT!” I scream. I close my eyes and let tears fall. “Get out,” I whimper. “Get out. Get out. Get out…”

I hear leaves crunching behind me, but I make no move to see who or what is approaching me. The crunching stops and I hear a sharp intake of breath. Apparently, she's not all that smart, I suppose. “Emma,” Regina chokes out. I can hear the sadness in her voice. I failed her. I made her upset. I fucking failed her. The most important person in my life. I failed her.

She comes right in front of me and sits down. I can’t look at her. If I do, I’ll tell her all the things she wants to know. “You saw him again,” she murmurs gingerly. “Rumplestiltskin.” I nod my head. She brushes a strand of hair out of my face and tucks it behind my ear. “Emma,” she whispers, “look at me.” When I do look up, her face is suddenly way too close to mine. Her eyes are red and I can see the tear tracks down her perfect face.

A drop escapes her eye and rolls down her cheek. Unconsciously, I raise my hand and wipe away the tear with my thumb. I keep my hand there just to hold her, feel her skin against mine, but I shake out of my trance and pull my hand back in a flash.

Regina looks disappointed for some reason. I open my mouth to say something, but she cuts me off. “What are you afraid of, Emma?” she asks again. I avert my eyes from her again. “I don’t have the dagger. I can’t make you tell me what’s wrong. But I wish you would. I wish you would want to get whatever is hurting you off your chest. Emma…” she puts her hand under my chin and makes me look at her in the eyes. “I just want you to be happy.”

My heart breaks. I can feel it being ripped apart in my chest. “I… I…” I try to tell her, but my emotions get the better of me. Tears are drenching my cheeks, and Regina leans her forehead against mine. “I want this to be over,” I sob. _That’s not what you wanted to say, you idiot. Tell her the TRUTH_. My mind is shouting at me. I need to tell her. _Right now_.

“I know, Emma. We will find a way to save you. I promise,” Regina says. “That’s not what I wanted to say,” I hurriedly answer. Regina knits her brows together in confusion. “Then, what is it?”

“I hate Hook.” Regina smiles and says, “Well, at least you’ve had that insight.” I laugh. Like, _laugh_. For the first time since, well, I don’t even know when. I come back to my senses and melt into Regina’s eyes. They’re so warm and inviting, I could get lost in those chocolate orbs. I start again, “I hate him because he is rude to the person who makes my life worth living.”

Regina’s shoulders fall just a little. “Oh,” she squeaks. Then, a fire erupts in her eyes. “He’s rude to _Henry_?!” I smile and shake my head. “No, he’s not rude to Henry, Regina.”

She falls into confusion once more. “Well, then, who the hell makes your life worth living if not for your son?”

“You.”

Regina’s eyes grow wide. “Me?” I nod my head. “Ever since I met you, I knew we had some special bond. And, as usual, I was right.”

She shakes her head and chuckles, but turns serious again. “Is that what you were so afraid to tell me?” she questions. I swallow my dread and bring both my hands up to her face. They cradle her head right under her flawless jawbone. “No.” I pause to behold the beautiful woman in front of me. “I’m afraid to tell you…” I swallow again, gathering my courage yet again. She puts one hand over mine and the other on my cheek.

“I love you.”

Regina’s eyes sparkle and the corners of her mouth twitch upwards into a smile. “Finally,” she breathes and leans in closer to me. Our lips almost touch. _Almost_. I hear movement behind me and pull away. Regina’s expression is one of hurt and longing. “What’s wrong?” she asks again. “Someone’s coming,” I answer, looking behind me to see the pirate walking toward us.

“Fucking Hook,” Regina curses. My jaw drops and I whip around to stare at her. “Shit damn, Regina,” I breathe. She waves a hand and time seems to stop. I glance back to the pirate walking toward us, but he is now in mid-stride, completely stilled. I look around me and leaves, suspended in mid-air.

“You just made time freeze,” I mutter, astonished. “I needed time to do this,” Regina says, and pulls me into an earth-shattering kiss. I’m stunned. I don’t fully know what to do. “Kiss me back, Emma,” Regina murmurs against my lips. “Can you read my mind?” I ask her. She smiles and answers, “Maybe.”

I tangle my hands in her hair and bring her into another kiss. Her lips move against mine and I lose myself in her. I can feel the ground shake and my head clearing up. We both pull away and Regina smiles one of the most gorgeous smiles I’ve ever seen in my life. “I love you too,” she whispers. “I think you broke the curse,” I say to her. She shakes her head. “No, _we_ broke the curse.”

We smile and lean in once more. Our lips touch for a second until we hear some shouting behind us. “My spell wore off, I suppose,” Regina sighs. “I guess you were distracted by something important,” I tease.

“Swan! What’s going on over there?” Hook yells. I glance back to Regina and whisper, “Can we play with him for a little bit?” She snickers and answers, “Of course, my love.”

“I’m fine, Hook. Regina was just helping me get a stick out of my eye.” I look to Regina again to see humor lacing her features. “I love you, idiot,” she whispers in my ear. “I love you too, smart ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey friends! thanks for readings/commenting/kudo-ing!! the episode came out yesterday so i HAD to write about it of course. i really should be working on "Is It Me You're Looking For?" but i'm a lazy ass. love you all! have a great week!
> 
> \--juju :)


End file.
